Halloween costume
by MayaKills
Summary: For halloween Sanji has to paint Zoro's face for his rabbit costume but things get out of hand as always. Happy Halloween and Day Of The Dead!


**Maya- Hello everyone. I decided to write a Halloween fic and thought that I'd use this to get a request done. Quite a few people have wanted me to write one where Zoro is seme so to answer their wishes I'm going to have Zoro top in this fic. **

**Zoro- Finally, You guys are getting that I'm not some weak guy who likes it up the ass. I'm much more suited to giving then getting.**

**Maya- That's what you think (snicker) **

**Zoro- What was that?**

**Maya- Oh nothing. X) Oh I'd also like to wish one of my readers a Happy Birthday while I'm at it. I hope you have a great day of the dead ;)**

* * *

Zoro flinched back once again as the cold paint was applied to his face. "Would you stay still!" Sanji demanded. He got stuck with the job of painting Zoro's face for his Halloween costume. It would have been easy but the idiot wouldn't stay still.

"It's not my fault! It's the paint. Why the hell is it so fucking itchy?" Zoro complained.

"Don't tell me that the great Roronoa Zoro is going to be defeated by some mere face paint." Sanji teased and Zoro took the bait.

"Like hell I will, I'll never be defeated by paint. You on the other hand." Zoro tossed back at him.

"Are you implying that I'm weaker then you, because if you are you must be dreaming." Sanji laughed.

"Said the guy who won't use the paint because he 'doesn't need it'. Zoro said using the words that Sanji had used earlier. Getting pissed Sanji scooped up a large amount of paint onto his brush and splattered it onto Zoro's exposed chest. Zoro jumped off his chair and growled at Sanji. "What the hell! I didn't need paint there!"

"You didn't? Opps silly me." Sanji said slapping the side of his head in over the top exaggeration. "Here let me fix that." Picking up the shower head Sanji turned it on and sprayed Zoro with it. Zoro raised his hands to try and block the water.

"Ah! Fuck off!" Zoro cursed. Grabbing the spare paint behind him Zoro fought through the water and smeared it into Sanji's hair.

"Gah! Watch it grass head!" Sanji growled as he dropped the shower head. The water splashed up and drenched both of them. "Ah Shit!" Sanji gasped. "Quick, turn it off!"

Zoro made a run for the tap but slipped on the paint tubes on the floor. Reaching a hand out he grabbed the nearest thing to him which turned out to be Sanji. Not having a steady stance himself Sanji went toppling to the floor and fell on top of Zoro. The two of them now looked at each other eye to eye. They were both fully covered in paint and drenched by the water. The only sound being the continuous spray from the shower head. At once the room was filled with the sound of their laughter.

Sanji had his head on Zoro's chest as he laughed. Zoro's body was vibrating from the force of the deep rumble that was his own laugh. As soon as they finished laughing Sanji went to stand but Zoro wrapped his arms around Sanji's waist. Blinking Sanji looked Zoro back in the eye. "You know I can't stand if you continue to hold me down."

"I know." Zoro said.

"Then why do you continue to hold onto my waist?" Sanji asked.

"Because I want to." Zoro stated. "But I also wanted to do this." Pulling Sanji further up onto himself Zoro pressed their lips together. Sanji closed his eyes and hummed in pure bliss. Zoro's lips moved gently against his. His tongue sneaking out to run across Sanji's bottom lip. Sanji happily accepted his tongue and sucked on it as it entered his mouth.

Zoro's hips rolled in gentle circles grinding against his own. It created a delicious sensation against his crotch. Moving his legs so that they were on either side of Zoro's legs Sanji moved up so that Zoro's crotch rubbed against his ass. Zoro grinned into their kiss and gripped his hips to give them more pressure. Using Zoro's distraction Sanji flipped them over so that he was on bottom. Sanji wrapped his hands around Zoro's neck and pulled him down into another kiss.

Using the new position to his advantage Zoro raised Sanji's legs to over his shoulders and started to grind even harder. Pulling back Zoro reached his hand between them and undid their pants. Reaching inside he pulled Sanji's then his own cocks out. Putting them next to each other he began to move his hand up and down.

Sanji moved one of his hands down and helped Zoro. Well Sanji worked on Zoro's cock Zoro worked on Sanji's. Sanji's hips soon started to thrust up into Zoro's hand. Their lips still locked in a deep, heated kiss. Sanji could feel himself getting close. Pulling out of the kiss he tossed his head back and panted. "Shit… Zoro, I'm going to!"

Before he could finish his sentence he came. His cum splashing up onto their stomachs. Zoro came soon after. Panting the shared one last kiss before pulling apart. Hearing a knock at the door both boys jumped and put their cock's back into their pants. They just finished tucking themselves in Chopper entered.

"You done yet?" Chopper looked at Zoro confused. "Zoro I thought you were being a bunny? What's with all the extra paint and Sanji I thought you weren't dressing up?""

"We decided that we wanted to be a piece of art." Sanji lied quickly.

"Oh, okay then. Hurry up we want to go before all the sweets are gone! Oh and you might want to turn off the shower." Chopper said as he ran from the world.

"Good thing he didn't question this white paint here." Zoro said as he ran through the cum on Sanji's shirt. Sanji gave Zoro a hard kick before turning to the shower to clean up.

* * *

**Maya- Sorry that it's not much. I've ended up having a really busy week and didn't have much time to write. Anyway I'd like to wish you all a happy Halloween once again and a happy day of the dead ;) If you liked this story try checking out some of my other one. Also please review and if you have a request don't be afraid to say it. I love hearing your ideas. See you in another story XD**


End file.
